


Soul Gem Monochrome Maker

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: (Basically Kyubey-themed lyrics to Monochrome Dream Eater! Anyone can use these if they want but I just made them because a youtube commenter pointed out the parallels to this song and Kyubey.)





	Soul Gem Monochrome Maker

Every human has a wish

Deep down in their heart, wanting to be granted

Though, young girl you aren't such a bore

Just say the word and wish for you anything you want and more!

 

Hello, Mami, are you in a bind,

Are your injuries slowly draining your life?

Then, you see, you should come with me!

I'll take your hand and it'll be alright!

 

_Contract with me now and you'll be a mahou shoujo! Oh!_

 

Fear, envy, lust, or greed

That's all that these witches need

To wreak their havoc all over the world!

Come on now and let me see,

The magical girl you could really be!

All your wishes fulfilled and sweetly complete!

 

...

 

Hi, Sayaka, worried 'bout your friend?

You're in love with him and he won't move again

Oh how sad, y'know I'd love to help

But in the end you gotta choose yourself

 

_Sign away to me and you can hear him play once mo-ore!_

 

No matter how impossible

No matter how improbable

You can make anything you want come true!

But one thing humans always forget

Nothing comes without a debt

So go on and embrace your soul gem shining blue!

 

...

 

In the end, they fall apart

Witches they become with blackened hearts

Oh, Madoka, can't you see

In your gem all the energy

You could give to our homeworld

You could make a happy end!

Come on now and save your friends!

One single wish and this suffering ends!

 

Ah, why is it that you seem to cry?

Is it not what you wished for?

Have you not recieved all you wanted and more?

In my heart, I cannot care

Because feelings have never been there

So without further ado, I say my goodbyes!

 

Oh, but who is that young girl over there?

With that loathing, broken, hateful stare?

Surely she can't undo all of this?

Even if she thinks she's free

She'll be trapped in eternity

Her soul gem will eventually be monochrome!


End file.
